This invention relates to apparatus and methods for stimulating oil and gas production from underground hydrocarbon producing formations. The invention is particularly adapted to generate a high intensity surge of formation fluids into a well bore to clean out perforations extending from the well bore into the surrounding formation and communicating fluids therebetween.